


you're caught in the wire; i'll lift you out

by Zoadgo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Teratophilia, Tongue Fucking, Xenophilia, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: Your mother was right. She was goddamn, fucking, one hundred percent right. She’d always said that your superhero fetish was going to get you killed, especially if you insisted on moving to a big city on the chance of being rescued by one of them and-“Shit!” The curse flies from you involuntarily. You clap your hands over your mouth as if that will take it back, as something crashes into a building far too close to the alleyway you’re currently cowering in.You’d just had to put yourself in place to have a meet cute with Captain America, or Iron Man, or some other hero, didn’t you? It had always been your dream, and when you’d seen the first signs of some new invasion, you’d run towards it. Never mind that the Avengers are gone. You’d seen panic and thought supervillain, which in your dreams always means superheroes showing up to save the day.





	you're caught in the wire; i'll lift you out

**Author's Note:**

> [title song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogMNV33AhCY)  
>  Day 18 of Kinktober and somehow I still haven't missed a day! The prompt I chose today was **Xenophilia** and okay maybe I've seen Venom twice. It's a good movie, guys. Also I started writing this well before the movie came out, but it's great because now Venom's dialogue is just them being a smartass, rather than oblivious.
> 
> massive thanks to my beta [Etra](http://coldsaturn.tumblr.com), she always saves my ass when it comes to this stuff! if I had to edit these myself, there's no way in hell I'd have made it this far in the month.
> 
> [tumblr](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)

Your mother was right. She was goddamn, fucking, one hundred percent right. She’d always said that your superhero fetish was going to get you killed, especially if you insisted on moving to a big city on the chance of being rescued by one of them and-

“Shit!” The curse flies from you involuntarily. You clap your hands over your mouth as if that will take it back, as something crashes into a building far too close to the alleyway you’re currently cowering in.

You’d just _had_ to put yourself in place to have a meet cute with Captain America, or Iron Man, or some other hero, didn’t you? It had always been your dream, and when you’d seen the first signs of some new invasion, you’d run towards it. Never mind that the Avengers are gone. You’d seen panic and thought supervillain, which in your dreams always means superheroes showing up to save the day.

“Fuck it all, fuck my dreams, and fuck- mph!” The last word would have been a scream, except for the fact that the cause of your scream was something clapping over your mouth, silencing you.

Normally something sliding over your mouth to shut you up, that would be a hand, right? Which would mean you’re safe, because the glimpses you’d caught of the chaos had indicated two very definitely not-humans fighting it out. You’ve got no idea which one is good and which one is bad. Actually, you suppose there might not be a good one.

As you look down and see something black, undulating in a perfect seal over the bottom half of your face, you really _really_ hope that one of them is good. Because yeah, that is definitely not a hand. Or skin. So you mentally congratulate yourself on being one of the stupidest girls in the world, because you just got yourself grabbed by some kind of alien monster thing, and you have no idea if either of them are in the rescuing business.

Your breath comes heavy and loud, panting panic through your nostrils. The thing leans in and you can feel it towering over you, not hot as you are in your frightened state, but so cold it chills the air when it gets close enough to you. You know you should be screaming, or crying, but instead of either you try to squirm enough to get a look at it. Somehow that seems like it would be less scary, you don’t know why. But the thing grabs you around the torso and holds you fast in place.

“Quiet.” Its voice is such a deep rumble you can feel it shake your ribs. You can’t even begin to deny that voice, especially in a situation like this, so you nod shakily. The thing rumbles in satisfaction, and the small stubborn part of your brain that made you move here in the first place wonders why it- he?- gets to make noise when you don’t.

Of course, that part is also the part fixated on Captain America’s superhuman strength, and this thing definitely has that in spades and sounded _incredible_ with that odd purr-growl, so you firmly ignore anything it might have to say right now. You’re clearly not thinking straight, what with the maybe being abducted and murdered and-

The thing stops breathing behind you, suddenly enough to break your rambling thoughts. You don’t even think about doing anything else, simply follow suit. Outside the alleyway, you hear an inhuman clicking; nothing nearly so attractive as the rumbling of the thing holding you.

Attractive? Goddamnit, girl, this is how you ended up in this situation in the first place. Think about your life first, fucking superhumans - and possibly alien monsters - later.

The clicking noise passes as your lungs begin to burn, followed by a slightly more distant screech and the screaming of someone who evidently did not have a towering monster to keep them safe. Because, for whatever reason, you do feel sort of safe. Not actually out of danger, but if it was going to kill you, it would have already.

Right?

You don’t start breathing until the thing behind you does, and despite knowing your mouth is covered, you try to gasp air through there anyway. You don’t succeed in anything other than feeling like you’re choking, even though the appendage over your mouth remains firmly in place. Eventually you figure out how to breathe again, coughing through your nose, eyes stinging.

“Hmmmm, are you good, or bad? No way to know,” The thing behind you speaks again, and you tremble in its grasp. Something runs up the side of your neck and leaves moisture in its wake, and okay, you’re definitely scared again.

And a little turned on.

But mostly scared.

“If you’re good, do not scream,” it says before releasing you. You instantly turn around, not screaming like you maybe probably should, but simply getting a look at your… attacker? Saviour?

Whatever it is, it’s a sight to behold. Visible strength in the rippling black that makes up its body, standing well taller than any man you’ve ever seen, even hunched over as it is. White eyes, pointed teeth, and it licks the air between you with an impossible tongue. Everything about it should be terrifying, a creature of proportions definitely not-Earthly. And it mostly is, you want to run and hide from it on a deep, primal level, but you know better than that. You don’t have a chance in hell at outrunning something like this.

“Wha-what happens if I’m not good?” You manage to ask, only stumbling over your fear for a moment.

“Then we will eat you.” The thing grins, looking oh so proud of itself- or themselves, you suppose, unless it was using the royal plural. You vaguely recall your Google Newsstand really trying to get you to read some article about symbiote-somethings, and now you wish you had at least skimmed it.

“I’m good, I promise, I-” You rush to assure the creature, because oh god that really is a lot of teeth, isn’t it? Your heart races in your chest, rushing nauseous anxiety through your veins. 

“Quiet!” They cut you off, and once again, you obey without hesitation. They look towards the exit of the alley behind you, shifting slightly before nodding. “You will go out there. As bait, yes, bait for a trap.”

“B- I don’t want to be bait, I’m-” Your response is equally frightened and offended. Because one, you really don’t want to see whatever it is that has this guy hiding in an alley with you; and two, up until now you’d been the damsel being rescued, bait is a huge step down from that. The being cuts you off before you can say too much, though, and honestly it seems more than a little rude.

God, honestly, you must be losing your mind to get offended at the giant alien monster and then think they’re rude. 

“We thought you said you were good? If you were good, you would want to help us.” They crowd towards you as they speak, and they almost seem to grow. Regardless of if they do or don’t, you end up craning your neck back to look up at their massive eyes, swallowing hard around regret and trying not to whimper. They really look like they would love for you to be bad, and there’s that tongue again, slithering out to slide just the tip up your temple. Tasting you. “Well?”

“I’m- bait, okay, I can do that, what do I- Shit!” Apparently the creature is done talking to you, because once you agree, they pick you up and bodily throw you from your nice safe shadows into the sunlit street. You somehow manage to keep your feet under you, in a less than graceful manner, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

In that moment of being proud of yourself for not falling, you conveniently forget the whole ‘bait’ thing. And the ‘life in danger’ thing. And you may have entirely forgotten about the clicking, screeching hell-beast thing, but that is kind enough to remind you by instantly turning and looking at you.

If the creature in the alley was intimidating and somewhat terrifying, this thing is a literal nightmare. And not the bits of the nightmare you can describe, but all those even worse bits that just worm their way into your gut and make you feel like you know what dying is. If you weren’t so shocked, you’d probably be absolutely, pants-shitting terrified of it.

“Uh, hi there?” Is what you do instead of screaming or the aforementioned pants shitting. Say hi to the monster, yeah, that’s a great idea.

It breaks the momentary stillness of the scene, of course, and the thing comes rushing at you with that awful screeching. You know you should run, but the creature in the alley never told you what to do, so you go with what you want to do. You clap your hands over your ears, which does not make nearly enough of a change to the volume of the thing descending on you, and you drop to your knees in a little ball. 

_Never even got to hear Mom say ‘I told you so’_ , is the last thought in your mind as certain death descends upon you.

But the pain and horror you expected never falls, and your demise becomes a whole lot less certain as the screeching retreats somewhat. You don’t want to look and see what’s the hold up with you murder, but curiosity gets the better of you and you sneak a little peak.

In a second you see a truly confusing amount of carnage, so you go back to not looking. Yup, definitely the better option, because you know, it is so much better not being aware of what that crunching noise is. Or that tearing. Or- yeah, you’re just going to stop analysing that right about now, for the sake of whatever sanity you may have.

The noises end suddenly, leaving you with an awful uncertainty. One of those two things has just won out over the other, and you have no way of knowing which it is without looking up again. And looking was a definite mistake last time, so you’re not entirely eager to do that again. Turns out being in the middle of a superpowered showdown is a lot less sexy and more gorey than you’d thought it would be.

You hear heavy footsteps approaching you, and that deep, rumbling, growl. Hoping against hope, you peek up from your not incredibly safe ball, and you see the creature from the alleyway. They lick their teeth, other monster nowhere to be seen, although behind them there is a headless body and a pile of stringy goo. Your attention fixates on that even though you’d really rather look anywhere else, to the point that you don’t notice the creature talking to you.

There’s so much blood on the street, but that thing next to the corpse is what fills your mind. A million questions flood you, although you’re pretty sure you don’t actually want the answer to any of them. You really don’t need to know more about whatever that thing that had almost killed you was. Or where that guy’s head went, because you have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with the many rows of teeth hovering next to you.

Before you can begin to process everything - or anything - the creature makes an exasperated noise and bodily picks you up. That breaks the obsessive cycle of your mind, and you squeak, instinctively grabbing onto them. Several small arms form from their chest, holding you in place and freeing their proper arms, which is weird enough that you stop being scared for a second.

Only a second, though, because the creature launches off, climbing over a building in a way that involves a lot of smashing glass and rending of steel. Together, you race along through the city at a breakneck speed, and you are acutely aware of the fact that you could die, once again. Something teases around the edges of your fear however; exhilaration, the feeling of wind rushing through your hair, of the strong breaths of the creature and the iron grasp holding you to them.

The creature thunders into a warehouse, seemingly long abandoned, swinging through an empty window frame. Sunlight filters into the building through a plethora of cracks and missing boards as they place you gently on the ground. Your knees are shaky, but you don’t fall to the ground, thankfully.

You take a deep breath, running a hand through your hair and trying to process the situation before you do or say anything. But thinking ahead has never exactly been your strong suit, and you’ve had a very long day.

“What the fuck was that?” Your voice is a little high pitched with shock, so you clear your throat and try again, “And for that matter, what the fuck are you?”

“We are Venom,” the creatures responds, and okay, now that you’re not in as dire danger, that voice is definitely sexy. You take a deep, shaky breath and try not to be attracted to the alien-monster-thing. To Venom.

Venom leans in close to you, moving around you quickly and poking at you in a few places without any warning whatsoever. You make a vague noise of complaint, but the close attention and their peculiar touch isn’t all bad. Maybe you can blame it on the adrenaline crash, yeah? Maybe you’re not actually getting wet because Venom makes that purring noise again while they’re inspecting you.

“You do not seem injured,” Venom says, standing just a little bit too close to you for it to not be noticable.

“I’m not injured,” you confirm, before you recall the exact reason why you might be, and you add with a scoff, “No thanks to you.”

“Our plan worked. You should be,” Venom pauses with a growl, shifting their teeth ,”grateful.”

“You literally threw me at an evil villain!” You protest, quite reasonably, you think. If they’re trying to intimidate you with those teeth and noises, they’re out of luck. You’re pretty sure you’re beyond being scared right now, and from everything you’ve seen, Venom doesn’t want to hurt you.

“You volunteered.”

“And now you’ve kidnapped me,” you continue on, ignoring Venom’s point entirely, arms crossed over your chest. 

“We are protecting you.” Venom gestures at the warehouse. Yeah, you’re pretty sure this place is a hazard in and of itself, you’re liable to get tetanus just by looking at some of the rusting things in here.

“Pretty sure you don’t need to protect me now that the thing in the streets is dead.” You point out, and Venom grumbles. They mutter something, almost seeming to talk to themselves for a moment.

“We wanted to… inspect you. You aren’t afraid of us,” Venom explains.

That statement causes you to frown as you consider it. Did you just run out of fear with the whole situation, or are you actually okay with Venom? You’re pretty sure, given your body’s more interesting reactions, that you’re not at all scared of them.

“Well, no, I suppose not. You did technically save me,” you say, after a moment.

Venom crowds closer to you, the way they move fluid is a manner your brain fails to fully comprehend. Your heart races, and you can feel the heavy beating of it in your cunt, although you resolutely ignore that. Venom licks their teeth and rumbles. “You should be afraid of us. You feel something, your heart beats faster, but it doesn’t smell like fear.”

“You can smell my emotions?” The concept isn’t exactly bad, just odd. Well, not that odd, you suppose, many animals can sense emotions and the like.

“We can smell your sweat, adrenaline, tears, the things humans make when they want to run away. Do you want to run away?” Venom bobs their head as they ask the question, and you shake your head.

“No.” It’s the truth. You want a whole lot of things right now, several of them highly inadvisable, but none of them involving fleeing.

“Then why does your heart beat so fast? It sounds… tasty.” Venom growls, and you swallow hard against some strange form of excitement.

“Are you going to eat me after all? I’m not bad, you know it,” you point out, as if that would stop them if they wanted to.

“Hmm, no. But we want to taste you.”

“How would- oh!” You cut off as Venom’s tongue snakes from their mouth, dragging up the side of your neck. It’s cool like the rest of them, sinuous muscles siding over your flesh and leaving something more slick than saliva in its wake. You shudder, but not unpleasantly. It feels ridiculously good, your heart skipping a beat as you swallow hard. “Am I good or bad?”

“We cannot tell. We need to taste more.”

“Wait, you- ah.” Words die in your throat as Venom’s tongue returns to your neck this time sliding down, over your collarbones. It covers so much surface area, twisting and writhing, overwhelming your mind. Their tongue creeps into your cleavage, and okay, this is definitely happening. You’re not even sure if Venom knows what sex is, or if they’re just playing dumb to try and get to third base. It doesn’t really matter, if they keep on going, you’re definitely going to be seeing what else that tongue can do.

A thought occurs to you, a scene of carnage, and you manage to break your sex thoughts for a second. “N-no teeth, okay?”

“But we have so many.” Venom grins up at you, teeth shifting, and you smother a whimper. There’s so much power in that jaw, so much potential for destruction, and it makes you impossibly wet to behold.

“That’s kind of the issue, I’m a lot less durable than you- uh, you guys? All of you?- seem to be.” You stumble over the right way to address them. It’s not your fault you’ve never had to learn the protocol for a situation like this.

“No teeth, then. But we will taste every inch of you, devour you whole. Would you like that?” Venom rushes their head towards yours, so their face is a scant inch from yours. All you can see is white, shining eyes, drawing you in. 

“N- I- God, yes I would.” You practically sob the words, because holy shit isn’t that just a thought. And the way Venom phrases it, you’re quite certain they know exactly what they’re implying.

Venom responds with another one of those purrs that you like oh so much, dragging their tongue over your cheek and temple. It should be gross, especially considering the trail it leaves behind, but instead it feels heavenly. You push your face against the touch, giving into it entirely. So what if it’s a bit odd to be panting like this over a creature that calls itself ‘we’, it feels really fucking good.

Venom tastes down your neck once more, returning to their previous mark upon your chest. Their tongue isn’t slowed by fabric, delving into the cup of your bra and encircling one breast. It massages the flesh, and you moan, reaching out and placing your hands on their hulking back to steady yourself. It’s a peculiar sensation, feeling slick flesh on your breast, but also having the rough friction of cloth over the nipple at the same time.

Just as you consider removing your shirt, Venom makes that decision for you. With one, formidable claw, they shred your shirt, craving above your sternum and catching your bra along the way. They tear the fabric from your flesh, leaving your chest bared for their advances. Venom growls, dragging their tongue across your ribs and over your other breast. Your breath stutters, and you grip their back more firmly. They can touch so much of you at once, and their tongue seems to have at least one mind of its own, if not three or four.

“Lay back,” Venom breaks away from your skin long enough to give you a command, “We will catch you.”

You have no fucking clue what that means, but you’re not about to argue with absolutely anything they say. So you do as they order, leaning back, and you feel the peculiar cool flesh on your back, supporting and reclining you. It’s not their hands; no, those are forming into claws once more, shredding your pants into nothing but a distant memory. Whatever appendages are holding you up seem to have sprouted from Venom’s ribs. It’s bizarre, but nothing about this is exactly normal.

You shiver, slightly from the cold, but mostly from anticipation as Venom looks you over with those pure white eyes. They make deep noises that you can feel through the tendrils on your back, vibrating through your very bones and settling deep in your core. Your cunt throbs with need, and you squirm a little as Venom continues merely staring, not touching, not tasting.

They relent, after a moment, tongue undulating from one hip across your stomach to the other. It sends burning desire straight into the flesh below it, heating your belly and making you ache inside. You think you maybe whimper some sort of plea, but you’re not entirely sure, because Venom is rumbling and making animal noises the whole time and those are way more important to listen to than your own silly voice. 

Their tongue curves over a hip, cupping your ass and massaging the fatty flesh there. You can feel the air rush through Venom’s teeth when they growl at that, gusting over the top of your mound and teasing you desperately. You think about trying to move, to get some sort of relief, but before you do, they grab your ankles in their impressive fists, pulling your legs open and holding you in place.

You feel incredibly vulnerable all of a sudden, as Venom moves to your knee, tongue sliding down your calf and then up a thigh. It’s funny to feel that now, when you’ve been powerless the whole time, and naked for a while. Still, this feels so much more intimate, Venom’s massive form hulking between your spread legs, their attention intent on where you want them most.

All thoughts of self-consciousness or trepidation fly from your mind at the first drag of their tongue on your pussy. The initial touch is phenomenal, and the subsequent drag of muscle through tender flesh draws on and on, short circuiting your brain. Just the singular lick is an experience in and of itself, Venom’s tongue writhing and pulsing as it passes through your sensitive folds.

“Mmm,” Venom rumbles, tip of their tongue flicking over your clit, “Tasty.”

“Holymotherofgod you’re gonna kill me,” you exhale all the words in a jumble, because that was the barest tease and it almost caused your undoing.

“We will not,” Venom insists, and before you can explain that you weren’t being literal - maybe - they return to eating you out, and you fail to be able to speak.

They devour every hint of wetness that had leaked out of you, tongue chasing the traces of your arousal and only causing more. It’s like everywhere their tongue touches, the nerves are primed, sparking with pleasure at the smooth passage of the muscle. Maybe it has something to do with their saliva, which seems to be produced by their tongue as it’s never lacing; or maybe it’s just that you’re finding this so incredibly hot, having some superpowered thing touching you like this.

Venom purrs, and while you’re distracted with your own reaction to the noise, they delve their tongue inside of you. You draw in a sharp gasp as they fill you, tongue writhing within you and dragging along your inner walls. Now, you’ve had some pretty good head in your days, but absolutely none of it prepared you for Venom. How could anything compare to this, to being filled with an appendage bigger than the biggest cock you’ve ever taken, coated in the slickest lube, and curling within you with incredible dexterity?

Your mind narrows to the feeling of their tongue inside of you, voracious and untiring. You stretch around the girth of it blissfully, ache of desire subsiding as they explore the deepest recesses of you, devouring you as they had so promised. Pleasure races through your body, muscles clenching around them as your climax builds rapidly. It won’t take long, everything about this is new and incredible in a way your body can’t hope to resist.

Venom growls as they dig in deeper, just enough that you feel the a twinge of protest from your cunt. You whimper, but it doesn’t feel bad, even the slight burn from the thickest part of their tongue breaching you. In fact, that spark of pain, and Venom’s feral noises as he feasts upon you, drives you over the edge. You come with a cry that’s drowned out by Venom’s satisfied noises, tremors racing through you along with the waves of pleasure.

It’s one of the most intense orgasms of your life, and Venom doesn’t let up for a second, even as you begin to come down from the high. They only withdraw their tongue just enough to curl the base of it over your clit, middle and tip still sliding within you. Mercilessly, they drive you to another climax just moments after the first, nerves exploding in white hot pleasure, just a hair’s breadth from agony.

You struggle to regain your breath, blinking spots from your vision, and you can feel Venom is in no way going to stop. You whimper, tapping the top of their head.

“Jus- just a sec,” you plead, and Venom stops for a brief moment, tongue snaking out of you and back into their mouth. “I just need a- a second.”

“Very well,” Venom rumbles, licking their teeth, “But only a moment.”

They lick with just the tip of their tongue over the jut of your hip bone, and yup, they are definitely going to kill you. You never thought this would be the way you went out, but hey, it’s still technically your superhero obsession being the end of you. In the best possible way, of course.


End file.
